1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication network, and more particularly, to a management system and method for the wireless communication network and an associated user interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a wireless communication network such as a mobile network, in order to maintain service quality, an efficient network management is needed besides the erection of base stations. When performing the network management, a network administrator is required to monitor complicated network configurations and various operation indexes. However, in a conventional network management system, network operation status is not displayed in an integrated and flexible manner, such that the administrator cannot perform the network management and diagnosis efficiently.